


Good times all around

by RavenTores



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Our Man Bashir, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: То, что Гарак вломился посреди его шпионской голопрограммы, было потенциально унизительно, но не так, как если бы Гарак увидел нечто особенно изобличающее, и он всё ещё мог сократить урон, если сдержит эмоции под контролем.





	Good times all around

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Times All Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067196) by [NoOneKnowsIWriteThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis). 



Джулиан старался изо всех сил контролировать собственные гнев, фрустрацию и смятение. То, что Гарак вломился посреди его шпионской голопрограммы, было потенциально унизительно, но не так, как если бы Гарак увидел нечто особенно изобличающее, и он всё ещё мог сократить урон, если сдержит эмоции под контролем. Он повернулся и отошёл от Гарака в надежде, что очевидной отстранённости будет достаточно, чтобы отправить Гарака назад. Вместо этого Гарак последовал за ним, осторожно шагая по стеклу.  
  
«Поэтому вы так защищаетесь? Вы боитесь, что я выясню какие-нибудь унизительные секреты настоящего Джулиана Башира?»  
  
Джулиан повернулся, чтобы пристально посмотреть на него, пытаясь подавить удивление от того, что Гарак назвал его «Джулиан Башир» вместо «доктор Башир».  
  
«Это фантазия, — объявил Джулиан, подойдя ближе. — Я ничего не прячу».  
  
«Тогда, если вам нечего скрывать, отчего бы не позволить мне остаться?» — бросил ему вызов Гарак.  
  
Джулиан размышлял над этим, пока они с Гараком молча смотрели друг на друга. Вероятно, ситуация стала бы хуже, если бы он поднял шум и позволил охране удалить Гарака из программы. К тому же из-за отмены одного из их совместных ланчей и переноса другого они довольно давно не проводили время вместе. Вероятно, это будет даже весело.  
  
«Хорошо, — согласился Джулиан спокойно. Гарак наклонил голову и улыбнулся. Джулиан сосредоточился на том, чтобы смотреть в глаза, а не позволить взгляду быстро скользнуть по его губам. Он отбросил мысль, что они стоят достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловаться, если он немного наклонится вперёд. — Итак, я должен быть на работе через два часа и хотел бы развлечься, так что держитесь тихо и не портите мне праздник». Джулиан отвернулся прежде, чем сделал что-нибудь глупое.  
  
«Праздник?» — переспросил Гарак с явным удовольствием.  
  
Мысль о том, что всей этой ситуации можно было бы избежать, если бы Джулиан осторожнее планировал свои голографические приключения — так, чтобы они не накладывались на ланчи с Гараком, вышла на передний план. «Неважно», — ответил он со вздохом, пытаясь вернуться к восхитительной голоженщине, которую пришлось оставить ранее, но Гарак не собирался отпускать его так легко.  
  
«Не волнуйтесь, доктор. Я могу быть очень незаметным. Вы не почувствуете, что я здесь».  
  
«Прекрасно».  
  
«Если мне будет позволено сделать одно замечание…»  
  
«Гарак», — имя прозвучало резко. Джулиан всего лишь хотел вернуться к программе и попытаться забыть о том, что расквартированный на станции кардассианский шпион намерен занять первый ряд в его детских шпионских фантазиях.  
  
«Я только хотел отметить, что ваша прелестная компаньонка уходит. Странно. Она выглядела столь заинтересованной в ваших знаках внимания ещё мгновение назад. Интересно, что спугнуло её?»  
  
Обернувшись, Джулиан посмотрел на Гарака. Он знал, кардассианец сделал это намеренно. Джулиан собрался возмутиться, но затем улучил момент, чтобы вглядеться в Гарака, и кое-что заметил. Пускай Гарак старался выглядеть беззаботно, было в его поведении то, что Джулиан мог расценить только как ревность.  
  
«О нет! Я извиняюсь, — сказал Гарак, совершенно не раскаиваясь. — Вы, должно быть, возмущены. В самом деле, на вашем месте я бы схватил бутылку шампанского и пристрелил меня».  
  
Вместо того чтобы испытать досаду, чего Гарак определённо ожидал, Джулиан ощутил, как приятное чувство удовольствия растекается по груди. Улыбка возникла на его лице, когда он осознал, почему Гарак так хотел, чтобы его голографическая спутница ушла.  
  
«Это один из вариантов, — ответил Джулиан, нарушая личное пространство Гарака. Гарак не отступил. — Или мы можем продолжить оттуда, где мы с ней остановились».  
  
Гарак смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
  
«Вы это серьёзно, мой дорогой?»  
  
Джулиан поднял ладонь к щеке Гарака и кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.  
  
И они шагнули в страстный поцелуй.


End file.
